Fantasy Come True
by giddyfan
Summary: Phoebe's continuous adventures with the Winchester brothers. Follows season 3. Sequel to Inside my Fantasy. You must read that one before reading this one. Full summary inside. Please read and review. Mostly T but one chapter will be M. I don't own Supernatural.
1. Full Summary

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Full Summary

Rebecca has accepted that she will from now on be Phoebe, the girl who hunts monsters along with Dean and Sam Winchester. Her new life has gone beyond what she ever wrote as a story. With Dean only having a year to live, Phoebe and Sam work to get him out of his deal. All of this is happening while they continue to face monsters and life. Also her growing feelings for Dean make it harder and harder to face the fact that she might have to loose him. Can she cope or will it all make her crazy?


	2. A New Year

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 1: A New Year

I sit in the backseat of the impala while Sam is in the passenger seat reading from some book. We both look up and see Dean inside the house we are parked in front of. He is only in his undershirt. Now I would normally find that extremely hot but given current circumstances I don't. Dean gives a double thumbs up and I look away shaking my head. Dean is currently participating in a certain activity with some girls and if I am being honest with myself, I would like to do with him. With him only having a year to live I guess this is his version of a last hurrah. Except his last hurrah is going to last all year. Sam's phone rings.

"Hello," Sam answers. "Hey Bobby," Sam greets. "Oh same old same old," Dean tells Bobby. "Then where Bobby?" Sam asks. Sam looks up at the house seeing Dean thorough the window and says, "Polling the electorate." "Never mind," Sam replies. "Ok we'll get going," Sam says and then hangs up the phone.

"Bobby got something for us?" I inquire.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"Well I'm not going to get him," I claim.

"Fine," Sam sighs. Sam gets out of the car and goes into the house. Apparently what Sam saw wasn't pleasant.

When we are on the road Sam asks Dean, "Let me see your knife?"

"What for?" Dean wonders.

"So I can gouge my eyes out," Sam answers.

"It was a beautiful, natural act Sam," Dean tells Sam.

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see Dean," Sam expresses.

Dean chuckles and slaps Sam on the thigh, "Hey I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins," Dean thanks Sam.

"Hey Sam when you're done with that knife can I use it? So I can stab my eardrums instead of listening to Dean's sexual experiences," I ask.

"Yeah no problem to both of you," Sam says quietly.

"Really? Really?" Dean ask both Sam and I. "Well I got to say I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll something from you Sammy," Dean admits.

"No not at all. You deserve to have a little fun," Sam remarks.

"Well I am in violent agreement with you there," Dean chuckles.

"What's Bobby got?" I ask diverting the subject.

"Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh could be demonic omens…," Sam informs us.

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem," Dean says.

"Yeah but it's our only lead," Sam points out.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean questions Sam.

"Nothing Bobby could find. Not yet anyway," Sam adds.

"It's weird. I mean the night the devil's get opened all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean requests.

"Seventeen," I provide.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be 'Apocalypse Now' but it's been five days and bubkes. What are the demons waiting for?" Dean wonders.

"Beats me," Sam answers.

"I don't know," I reply.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war I wish it would start already," Dean states.

"I don't know. Be careful what you wish for," Sam tells Dean. I know that too well. When this used to be a television show I used to wish I was in it. Now there are some parts that I wish could just go away. For example the feeling I get every single time Dean flirts with or 'has fun' with a girl. We drive all night. The next morning we finally get to our destination. Dean has a bacon cheeseburger for breakfast. We pull up to a house and see Bobby standing by his car. Dean takes another bite as we get out. You can hear bugs loudly making noise. I hate that noise. "Hear those cicadas?" Sam asks us.

"That can't be a good sign," I reply annoyed.

"No. No, it can't," Sam says cautiously. Sam knows a lot of stuff about me. He knows that I have a crush on his brother (which he is surprisingly ok with). He also knows not to mess with me when I am annoyed.

"So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast are we?" Bobby inquires greeting us.

"Well I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol," Dean explains.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asks Bobby.

"Don't say that," I tell Sam. All three men look at me funny. The brothers will literally go through the biblical apocalypse. It's not for a while but it still gives me nightmares thinking of what's to come.

"Let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero," Bobby says getting us back on track. We walk up to the front door of the house and Dean pounds on the door.

"Candygram," he yells. There is no answer. Dean picks the lock and opens the door. Immediately I am confronted with the rancid smell. I try to breathe through my mouth as best I can.

"That's awful,' Sam comments what we're all thinking.

"That so can't be a good sign," Dean says. We have our guns drawn. Dean and Sam go one way while Bobby and I go another way. We look around the house but don't find anything. Suddenly we hear a woman scream. Bobby and I enter the room and we recoil in disgust. There is a family of three is sitting watching something on tv. They have been dead several days.

"Bobby what the hell happened here?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Bobby answers.

"Check for sulfur," Dean suggests. While we check for sulfur I turn off the television. Dean whistles quietly telling us to quiet down. We hear something outside. Dean signals us to check it out. Dean exits the front door cautiously as I watch through a window near it. He looks around and then is knocked down to the ground by a man with a shotgun. I listen to the conversation Bobby and the British man and women have.

Dean raise his hand and says, "Hello. Bleeding here." I come out the door and help Dean up. "Thanks," Dean thanks me. We go inside the house Isaac (the man) and Tamera (the woman) are staying at. Dean is off in another room talking or should I say flirting with the corner's tech.

"Honey, where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asks Tamera.

"Well where'd you leave it?" Tamera questions.

"I don't know dear. That's why I'm asking," he replies. They aren't fighting just having a conversation about where the might have misplaced a weapon.

"Palo Santo?" I ask them.

"It's holy wood from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them," Tamera explains. Tamera digs into a bag and pulls out a large pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you dear," Isaac thanks Tamera.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," she states.

"So how long you two been married?" Sam asks them.

"Eight years this past June," Tamera answers. It amazes me to see them. It makes me think that maybe I can have a happy ending in this crazy world.

"The family that slays together…," Isaac starts.

"Right. I'm with you there. So how'd you get started?" Sam interrupts and asks. There is an awkward and tension filled smile. I hit Sam in the shoulder signaling that that question was inappropriate. "I uh I'm sorry. It's not that's none of my business," Sam apologizes.

"No, no. It's it's all right," Tamera says.

"Well Jenny if you look as pretty as you sound I'd love to have an appletini," Dean tells the person on the other line. He makes a face at the word 'appletini'. "Yeah. Call you," Dean finishes and hangs up. I shake my head. I see Tamera notice. "That was the corner's tech," Dean tells us.

"And?" Sam asks.

"Get this, that whole family cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up," Dean explains. That's totally weird. Some of the things that happen and that I know are going to happen I still just find totally bizarre.

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," I express.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asks Bobby.

"If it is it's not like anything I ever saw and I've seen plenty," Bobby answers.

"Well what now? What should we do?" Dean asks.

"Uh 'we're' not gonna do anything," Isaac states.

"What do you mean?" Sam wonders.

"You guys seem nice enough but this ain't 'Scooby-Doo' and we don't play well with others," Isaac declares.

"Well I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together," Sam suggests.

"No offense but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get open in the first place," Isaac insults.

"No offense?" Dean sarcastically asks.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake," Tamera points out.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world though," Isaac replies.

"All right. That's enough," Dean tries to calm the situation down.

"Guys this isn't helping. Dean…," Sam quietly says.

"Look there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On all of us," Isaac rants.

"Okay that's quite enough testosterone for now," Tamera says. She surprises me by pulling me out instead of Isaac. "Hey so I've been meaning to ask you what your relationship is to everybody," Tamera says to me. It is just me and her now. I explain to her how I met the Winchesters. Of course I leave out certain parts.

"And I have been hunting with them ever since," I finish.

"Wow. That's quite a story," Tamera comments.

"Yeah," I say.

"Wait for him," Tamera tells me.

"What?" I ask her not knowing what she means.

"I know you like Dean," she clarifies.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask embarrassed.

"Only to a women," Tamera answers. "Wait for him to realize what a great woman you are," she advices me.

"Then I may be waiting for a long time," I say.

"I don't think so," Tamera remarks. I smile feeling some hope for the situation. Does she see something I don't?

I thank her, "Thanks." The next day we separate from Tamera and Isaac.

We hear a strange police report and go to check it out. A woman beat and killed another woman over a pair of shoes. I get dressed up because Bobby and I are going to talk to the police. So I put on my usual outfit that I wear when I need to clean up. A button up white short sleeved shirt with black jacket and a black pencil skirt. Along with some matching black high heels and hair put up and I am good. We talk to the woman who did it. Bobby and I check for signs of possession. Nothing. After the questioning is over we go into the store where Dean and Sam are talking.

"Whoa," Dean says as we approach and whistles. He looks up and down my outfit. "Looking spiffy. What were you two today?" Dean asks.

"Attorneys for the D.A.'s office," I tell him smiling.

"We just spoke to the suspect," Bobby says getting us back on track.

"Yeah? So what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam inquires.

"I don't think so. There's none of the usual signs. No blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes," Bobby explains.

"They weren't even that nice of shoes," I comment to myself.

"I spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure. Nothing," Bobby finishes ignoring my comment.

"Maybe she's just some random whack job," Dean suggest.

"If it had been an isolated incident maybe but, first the family now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidences ain't one of them," Bobby informs us.

"Did you boys find anything around here?" I question them.

"No sulfur. Nothing," Sam reports.

"Well maybe something," Dean says. He nods over to a security camera. "See? I'm working," Dean claims. Sam and I look over the security footage. After a while Dean asks, "Anything interesting?"

"We don't know yet. Might just be a guy or it might be our guy," Sam tells them. We watch the scene play out and then print out a picture of the guys face. The three of us canvas the town separately to find out anything about the man. I meet up with Bobby and Dean later and Dean has discovered a bar that the man hangs out at. Time for a stakeout. It is night now and we have been watching the bar a long time.

"What time is it?" I wonder yawning.

"Seven past midnight," Dean tells me.

"You sure this is the right place?" Bobby asks.

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug and supposedly he drinks at this stupid bar," Dean explains. There is a loud pounding on the window of Bobby's car. We all jump at the sound and see Sam grinning at our discomfort. He slips into the backseat with me. "That's not funny," Dean says to Sam.

"Yeah, all right. So John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago," Sam informs us.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" I question.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"So you think he's possessed?" Dean wonders.

"Well it's a good bet. So what, he just walks up to someone touches them and they go stark raving psycho?" Sam asks.

"Those demons that got out at the gate they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen," Bobby expresses.

"You mean the demons we let out," Sam corrects Bobby.

"Guys," Dean calls our attention. The redhead end man gets out of his car and walks into the bar. "All right. Showtime," Dean says.

"Wait a minute," Bobby stops him.

"What?" Dean asks.

"What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure," Bobby suggests.

"Okay so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean challenges.

"We're no good dead. And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is," Bobby states.

"Hey Bobby? I don't think that's an option," I say to them.

"Why not?" Bobby wonders. I nod towards another car. Isaac and Tamera are getting out and heading toward the bar. "Damn it," Bobby yells. Once they are inside, we all get out and go towards the door.

"We have to break down the door. There could be more than one demon in there," I remark. We all start throwing ourselves against the door.

"It's not working," Dean says exasperated.

"I've got an idea," I say. I don't give them time to disagree. Once everyone is inside Bobby's car I drive it straight into the bar. Isaac is on the floor dead. Sam grabs Tamera who is screaming about Isaac while Dean and Bobby holy water the demons. Dean manages to trap the Readheaded man in the trunk of the car. "Come on," I say to Dean.

Dean jumps in the car and yells,"Go, go, go!" When we get back to Tamera's place we tie up the demon and put him in a Devil's Trap that is on the ceiling. Tamera wants to go back for Isaac and we all start arguing.

Bobby interrupts us to tell us some information, "There's seven demons. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby yells at us.

"No. Who?" Dean asks.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!" Bobby yells.

"What's in the box?!" Dean says. We all look at him like he is crazy. "Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?" Dean inquires. Bobby tosses Dean the book he was holding. "What's this?" Dean wonders.

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins. Not just as human vices but as actual devils," Bobby explains.

"The family they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper…," Sam states.

"That's Envy's doing, the customer in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony," Bobby tells us looking at Tamera for that last part.

"I don't care if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them," Tamera shouts in a rage.

"We already did it your way. You burst in their half-cocked and look what happened. These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium. We're talking medieval. Dark Ages. We've never faced anything close to this. So we are gonna take a breath and figure out what our next move is," Bobby yells at Tamera getting in her face. There is a pause before Bobby says to Tamera, "I am sorry for your loss." We all eventually go into the room were Envy is.

"So you know who I am huh?" Envy laughs.

"We do. We're not impressed," Bobby tells it acting tough.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asks it. We are surrounding it. Bobby, Sam, Tamera, myself, then Dean.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean demands. Envy chuckles and Dean splashes Envy with holy water.

Envy screams and finally answers, "We already have what we want."

"What's that?" I ask it.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you my kind are everywhere. I am legion for we are many," he answers me chuckling. "So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun," it finishes.

"Fun?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, fun. See some people crochet, others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outsides," it explains.

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog," Tamera threatens.

"Please. You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone?" Envy asks.

"John 8:7," I say. The others look at me and I shrug my shoulders as an explanation. My bible study actually came in handy.

"Good yes," Envy remarks. He pauses for effect.

"What about you Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust," Envy states. Dean shakes his head acknowledging that it is right. "And you Phoebe. Why? We are old friends aren't we," it says to me. I ball my hands into fists tight. "Tamera. All that wrath. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago," Envy insults.

Tamera loses it and starts beating on the demon. Dean and Bobby have to hold her back. Envy laughs as it says, "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is. You are just animal. Horny…, greedy…, hungry…, violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too." It pauses for a few seconds. "The others they're coming for me," it tells us.

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you cause you'll be in hell," Dean informs it. "Someone send this clown back to hell," Dean commands.

"My pleasure," Tamera says. We leave as she starts chanting. I can't stay in there so I go outside for some fresh air. When I come back in after a while I help the others prepare for what is coming. I paint some Devil's Traps and bless some water to get it to become holy water. We know it is time when an old radio sparks to life on its own.

"Here we go," Dean declares. Music is playing faintly from the old radio. Outside we hear something.

"Tamera! Tamera! Help me pleeeease!" Isaac yells. Tamera looks terrified. "Tamera. I got away but I'm hurt bad. I need help," Isaac begs.

"It's not him. It's one of those demons possessing his corpse," I tell Tamera. Isaac pounds on the door.

"Baby. Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore. At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other," Isaac pleads.

"How does he know that?" Tamera asks crying.

"Steady Tamera," I say to her trying to comfort her.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die? I guess that's what you do dear. Like that night those things came to our house, came for our daughter. You just let her die too," Isaac spits out.

"You son of a bitch!" Tamera screams.

"Tamera no," I try but it is too late. Tamera opens the door breaking the salt line we put there and tackles the possessed Isaac. The other six demons come into the house. One of them that is an overweight, balding guy comes towards me. I back up and am pushed against the wall. Suddenly the demon can't move. He looks up and sees a Devil's Trap. "Fat, drunk and stupid won't get you the ladies," I say to him. Bobby comes out from the shadows and starts exorcising him. I stay on alert in case he tries anything stupid or another demon comes. Soon Dean comes down with another demon, Lust. He would get Lust. Bobby exorcises that one too. We go upstairs and see three dead demons.

"What happened?" Dean asks Sam. I go out to check on Tamera. She has got the demon possessing her husband pinned down. Later Bobby comes back down and exorcises that one too.

The next morning comes quickly. I help the boys load in the dead demons into a pit. We pour salt and fuel over them. Yards away Tamera is standing next to her husband's pyre. She has just lit it.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asks.

"No definitely not," Dean answers. Bobby comes over to us looking even more exhausted then the rest of us. "Well you look like hell warmed over," Dean comments.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel," Bobby says back.

"Any survivors Bobby?" Sam wonders.

"Well the pretty girl and the heavy guy they'll make it," Bobby answers.

"Lifetime of therapy bill ahead though," I add.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards," Dean conveys.

"Bobby that knife. What kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asks.

"Yesterday I would have said there was no such thing," Bobby expresses.

"I'm gonna ask it again. Who was that masked chick? Actually the more troubling question would be how come a girl can fight better then you?" Dean asks Sam. Rolling my eyes I walk away. I walk over to where Tamera is still standing. Standing there with her I show her my support. The bond fires finally settle down and we pack up to leave.

"See you gents around. Don't let them drive you crazy Phoebe," Tamera says as she walks to her car. I smile.

"Tamera?" Bobby calls. Tamera stops and faces us. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful," Bobby advices her.

"You too," she says back. She gets in her car and drives away.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same," Bobby tells us.

"You got it," Dean replies.

"Wait Bobby. We can win this war, right?" I ask him desperate. Bobby pauses not answering my question.

"Catch you on the next one," he says goodbye and leaves in his car.

"So where to?" Dean ask Sam and me.

"I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe," Sam suggests.

"Little early for Mardi Gras isn't it?" Dean questions.

"Yeah. Listen, we were talking to Tamera and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know with your demon deal," Sam explains.

"Nah," Dean utters.

"Nah? What does that mean, nah?" Sam asks frustrated. They start to argue and I just can't take it anymore.

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you and so has Sam. I can't take it anymore," I interject.

"That didn't last long," Dean mentions.

"Yeah well you know what? We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive Dean and you act like you couldn't care less. What you got some kind of death wish or something?" I ask him.

"No it's not like that," Dean replies.

"Then what's it like Dean?" Sam questions. Dean doesn't answer. "Please tell us," Sam prompts.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? Sam dies. Okay. You die Sam. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you two try to find a way so help me god, I'm gonna stop you," Dean tells us. I feel my hope crumble inside me at that moment.

"How could you make that deal Dean?" Sam asks.

"Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it," Dean answers. Dean and Sam argue some more. Dean walks to his car.

"You're unbelievable," I say to Dean.

He pauses and smiles at me, "Very true," We all get into the car and Dean drives away. What am I going to do? I get my journal out of my purse. I write down all of my concerns hoping it will bring me some clarity.

Author's note: The sequel is here! Thanks for all the support on the first story. Please review to tell me what you thought and encourage me to keep going if that's what you want. The next chapter will be a special one that is in between some episodes. Some dialog from The Magnificent Seven written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


	3. The Edge of Happiness

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2: The Edge of Happiness

We had just finished a job. It was the one where Sam and I met Lisa. I don't hate the woman but the fact that Dean and she have history makes me overly jealous. We are at a hotel a couple hours away now.

"Hey Sam why don't you get us something to eat," Dean suggests to Sam.

"Sure," Sam agrees. We give Sam what we want to eat. "Okay. I'll be back in a little while," Sam says. We give Sam what we want and he heads out a few minutes later.

It is quiet for a minute or two before I say, "I'm going to have a shower." Not wanted to be alone with Dean right now it is a good way to avoid him. I have a quick shower feeling much better after and put on a t-shirt and pajama shorts. Coming out of the bathroom I see Dean laying on the bed. He watches me as I walk in front of him and over to my bag. I rummage around in it for a minute.

"Hey Phoebe," Dean mumbles only just loud enough for me to hear. I turn around and see Dean standing right in front of me.

"What's up Dean?" I ask him. I get a little nervous.

"Can we talk?" he asks. I look at him for a second. He seems genuine.

"Ok," I answer cautiously. He walks over to one of the beds and sits at the edge. I slowly walk over and sit next to him. "What's this about? Is something wrong?" I ask him curious. I start to worry.

"No nothing's wrong per say," Dean tells me.

"Then what do we need to talk about?" I inquire still wondering why he wants to talk.

"The experience with Lisa. The fact that I only have a year to live makes me think about things," Dean starts. I am even more confused now. Where is he going with this? I know Dean is not a deep thinker.

"I know you don't like my…," he says but hits a snag.

"Recreational activities," I provide.

"Yeah…," Dean agrees. There is a pause. "I didn't really realize until recently how I truly felt," Dean admits. He seems super nervous about what he is saying.

"How you truly felt about what?" I inquire. He looks down at his hands which are in his lap for a minute.

He looks back at me and tells me, "How I feel about you." I am shocked at what he has just says. I look away from his eyes.

"You know how Envy said that he and I are old friends?" I ask Dean.

"Yeah," Dean answers.

"That's because I have always been jealous of the girls you hook up with," I admit. Dean doesn't say anything. "It's not that I want to just hook up with you," I tell him. I get up off the bed and start pacing. "What do you want exactly?" I ask him not able to take his silence.

"I want to try something out with you," he answers. I stop pacing and look at him.

"What does that mean?" I question needing clarification.

"Meaning I want a relationship with you. A romantic relationship," Dean explains. I stare at him not sure what to think. It feels kind of silly to have him clarify it in that way but I needed it. I am standing in front of him where he is still sitting on the edge of the bed. He gets up and takes the one step so he is standing very close to me. His hand comes up and cradles my face. It feels so warm and comforting to have his hand there. I lean into his hand and close my eyes.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," I say hesitantly.

"Why?" Dean asks me. I pull away and sit back on the edge of the bed.

Looking down at my lap I explain to him, "Because of all the flirting with other women and comments you make." He sits down at the edge of the bed next to me. "It's part of the job, it's how you get information from people," I tell him. "I also don't know if this is just a way to get some," I admit my biggest fear.

"I'm sorry you think of me that way," Dean apologizes.

"No. It's me. It's just one of my fears because of something that happened in the past," I say to him.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking?" Dean wonders.

"Well you know that my family didn't have enough money to even help me through college so I couldn't go," I start. I look and see Dean nod his head yes. "Well I started a job at an office. Nothing fancy mostly just copying, filing, and taking calls. While I was working there another employee Jack started to take an interest in me," I tell him starting to cry. This didn't actually happen to me, it happened to Phoebe. I have noticed that lately whenever I remember something that happened to Phoebe, I feel it full force. Maybe because I have now accepted that I am Phoebe. Dean takes my hands. I can't look at him as I say the rest, "We started going out and became the 'it' couple of the office. One night after a romantic dinner he invited me back to his place. I decided that I was going to give up my virginity that night. At first it went fine but, then when it came down to it." I pause and take a shaky breath still crying. "He was rough and uncaring of how I felt. The next day I had to quit my job because I was embarrassed and afraid," I finish my story. Dean puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. I cry into him hard for I don't know how long.

"Do you want me to hunt him down?" Dean asks trying to lighten the mood. I wipe my tears away smiling just a little and position myself so I am sitting all the way up.

"No," I reply.

"I know that flirting is part of our job so let's make a pact," Dean says.

"A pact?" I give him a confused look.

"We won't flirt with other people unless it is necessary for the job," Dean proposes.

"What does that mean 'necessary for the job'?" I ask him interested.

"That means to gather information and sarcastic comments," Dean explains. I think for a minute. The deal sounds too good to be true.

"Okay let's give this pact and relationship a try," I agree.

"Shall we seal this deal?" Dean asks.

I smile at him, "Yes." We both lean in and our lips connect. At first the kiss is chaste but the fire that is ignited spurs us on. I feel his tongue slide across my lips and I open them. Our kiss becomes more passionate as our tongues do a passionate dance. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. Dean lays me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. I feel myself getting aroused quickly. Dean pushes us so that we are all the way on the bed. A soft moan comes from my throat. We come up for air but it is not for long for our lips are back together in the next second. I wrap my legs around his waist to bring his body closer to mine. At that moment we hear the Impala pull in outside. Dean and I separate some.

"Sam's back," I say slightly out of breath.

"So," Dean replies. Dean kisses my neck and I turn my head to give him better access.

"You know you could just put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and I would have known to come back later," Sam tells us. I bury my head in Dean's shoulder embarrassed.

"Yeah well we were kind of busy," Dean remarks. I unwrap my legs from around waist and he helps me up off the bed. "Let's eat," Dean says. The rest of the night is pretty much like normal. When we go to bed Dean climbs in with me and spoons me all night long. It is the best sleep I have gotten in a long time.

Author's note: Lucky people. Just a short little chapter. It has a great impact though. Title inspired by title of Lady Gaga's song The Edge of Glory. What did you think? All compliments and criticisms are welcome. Leave a review please. Next chapter is Bad Day at Black Rock. I don't own Supernatural.


	4. No Such Thing as Luck

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 3: No Such Thing as Luck

We are in the Impala driving along a dark, quiet road. Dean and Sam are arguing about Ruby. I usually try to stay out of their arguments. For this one however if they ask me I will offer my opinion of the future double crossing demon.

"Because demon, that's why. I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon you go for the holy water. You don't chat," Dean tells Sam.

"No one was chatting Dean," Sam defends.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?" Dean asks.

"Because. Because she said she might be able to help us out," Sam discloses.

"How?" Dean inquires. Sam doesn't say anything. "No really Sam how? How could she possibly help us?" Dean questions.

"She told me she could help you. Ok?" Sam spits out. Dean looks confused.

"Help Dean out of his crossroads deal?" I question.

"Yes," Sam answers. Dean looks at Sam like he is crazy.

"What is wrong with you? She's lying you gotta know that don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me," Dean says. "What else did she say?" Dean wonders. Sam is silent.

"What do you think about this situation Phoebe?" Sam asks me.

I think before giving him my answer, "I don't like it. I'm sorry Sam you know that I'm usually in your corner especially when it comes to saving Dean but this one just doesn't feel right." Dean is still waiting for Sam to answer his question.

"Nothing. Nothing, ok? Look I'm not an idiot Dean. I'm not talking about trusting her I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes it's a risk I know that but we need to take it," Sam explains.

"You're okay right? I mean you're feeling okay?" Dean asks Sam concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that?" Sam answers and asks angry. I know Dean worries about Sam more then he lets on. We hear a phone start to ring. "It's not mine," Sam says.

"Nope," I say checking my phone.

"Not mine," Dean remarks after checking his phone. "Check the glove compartment. It's Dad's," Dean tells Sam.

"Dad's?" Sam questions.

"Yes I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call," Dean explains. Sam opens the glove compartment and takes out John's phone.

"Hello?" Sam answers the phone. "Yes this is Edger Cayce. No, no, no, don't call the police. I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know can you just lock it back up for me? Great. I don't have my book in front of me do you have the address so I can…," Sam says into the phone. He motions for a pen and paper. Dean gives him a pen while I give him some paper from my notebook. "Sure, ok. Go ahead. Right thanks a lot," Sam writes something down and ends the call. "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?" Sam asks Dean.

"What? Where?" Dean wonders.

"Outside of Buffalo," Sam clarifies where.

"No way," Dean answers.

"Yeah. Someone just broke into it," Sam informs us.

"Well let's go check it out," I state. The drive there is much calmer than it has been.

"Seriously…," Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man," Dean discloses.

"Well we're about to learn something," Sam expresses. We get to the storage container and Dean unlocks the padlock. The door slides open and we turn on our flashlights. We immediately notice bloody footprints and a Devil's Trap on the floor.

"No demons allowed," I declare.

"Blood. Check this out," Dean points out. He holds up a trip wire. I follow the line and see a shotgun hidden in an animal skull.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged," Sam observes.

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here. Looks like it was a two man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking," Dean describes.

"So what's the deal? Your dad work here or something?" I ask seeing a desk.

"Living the high life as usual," Dean remarks. We search the container. I immediately go to a shelf near the back. There are boxes with weird symbols on them.

"Hey check these out," I call them over. Both Dean and Sam come over to look.

"Those symbols. That's binding magic. These are curse boxes," Sam analyzes.

"Curse boxes? They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in right? Kinda like the Pandora deal?" Dean wonders.

"Yeah they're built to contain the power of the cursed object," Sam reveals.

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes. He never did say where they ended up," Dean conveys.

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump," Sam replies.

"One box is missing," I point at the small rectangular area with nothing in it.

"Well maybe they didn't open it," Dean says.

"When have we ever been that lucky?" I joke. Checking the security cameras at the storage facility we notice a car and their license plate number. We track it down to a town not far from the storage facility. Dean pulls the car up to another one outside some apartments. "Connecticut. Last three digits 880," Dean reports.

"Yep that's it," I confirm.

Dean chuckles before saying, "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera." We get our guns ready and slowly move into the apartment. I can hear them playing cards right before we bust in. "Freeze, freeze! Nobody move!" Dean yells.

"Don't move," Sam screams.

"What is this?" one of the men wonders.

"Stop," I shout.

"All right, give us the box. And please tell me you didn't," Dean demands.

"Oh they did," I tell him spotting the empty box.

"You opened it?" Dean challenges. He shoves the man who spoke earlier against the wall.

"Are you people cops?" the man asks.

"What?" Dean inquires.

"Are you people cops?" the man asks more forcefully.

"What was in the box?" Dean questions the man. The man glances over that a coffee table. I follow his gaze and see a rabbit's foot on it. "Oh was that it? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean gets distracted. The man who I now remember his name is Wayne, knocks Dean's gun from his hand. The gun falls to the floor and accidentally fires. The bullet ricochets off the radiator and hit's Sam's gun and mine as well. Both our guns fall to the floor. There is chaos with punching and falling and all sorts of weird things happen. Sam finally gets the rabbit's foot. By that time I am on the floor.

"I got it," Sam announces. Wayne cocks Dean's gun in Sam's face.

"No you don't," Wayne says. Wayne pulls the trigger but the gun jams. Dean helps me up from the floor as we look in amazement. Wayne tries to shoot Sam again and again but it keeps jamming. Both men manage to knock themselves out. We grab our guns.

"That was a lucky break. Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asks. Sam holds it up.

"I think it is," I reply.

"Huh," Dean utters. We drive to a Biggerson's parking lot. Sam is looking through John's journal for anything about the rabbit's foot. Dean goes to get something and is on his way back with a paper bag in his hand. Dean gets in the car.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal," Sam conveys. Dean holds up several scratch card lottery tickets.

"Dean come on," Sam protests.

"What? Hey that was my gun he was aiming at your head and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here scratch one. Come on Sam scratch and win," Dean justifies. Sam takes the card and coin Dean has offered him. Sam looks at me.

"It can't hurt," I point out. Sam scratches the card.

"Dean it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up," Sam tries to reason with Dean. Sam finishes with the card and hands it back to Dean. I scoot up so I can see over Dean's shoulder.

"Twelve hundred dollars. You just won twelve hundred dollars," Dean tells us. Dean and I laugh in excitement. This is just too good to be true. We could do a lot with that money. "I don't know. It doesn't seem that cursed to me," Dean says. He hands Sam another card. Sam reluctantly scratches all the cards Dean gives him. After that Sam gets out of the car to calls Bobby. Dean and I get out and lay all of the cards out and start calculating the total. We look up and see Dean holding a gold watch. "Awesome," Dean mouths. I give Sam a smile and a thumbs up. "Do you have fifteen grand?" Dean asks me. I finish my calculations.

"Yeah I got fifteen grand," I confirm a little bit giddy. Sam has finished his phone call with Bobby and walks over.

"Dude we're up fifteen grand," Dean tells Sam. Sam half smiles and looks worried. Sam tells us what Bobby said as we head into Biggersons.

"Don't worry. Bobby will find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man," Dean claims.

"Look we just lay low until Bobby calls back ok?" Sam states. "Hi table for three please," Sam says to the restaurant person.

"Congratulations!" the person shouts. An alarm goes off, balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling. "You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family," the person tells us. More of the staff come and start singing. They give us a giant check that says free meals for a year. Then they take our picture with it. Sam looks embarrassed while Dean and I look ecstatic. They give us a booth. Sam sits on one side and Dean and I sit on the other. One of Dean's arms is around the back of our seat. It is the little things like this that Dean does now that we are together that makes me feel truly loved. We eat and Dean orders some ice cream. Dean holds out a spoonful to me and I swallow some ice cream. Sam is on his laptop researching the foot.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery under a full moon on a Friday the thirteenth," Sam explains.

"I think from now on we only go to places with Biggerson's," Dean suggests finishing our ice cream. 'Yeah and I'll gain like fifty pounds,' I think. Dean is suddenly struck with brain freeze because of the ice cream. Sam laughs as a waitress comes to our table.

"Can I freshen you up?" the waitress asks Sam holding a pot of coffee.

"Yeah sure. Thanks," Sam thanks her. The waitress smiles at Sam and accidentally spills some. The waitress offers to clean it up as she flirts with Sam. Dean stares at her and I lightly hit him in the chest. Dean looks at me with an 'I'm sorry' face. The waitress finishes cleaning and walks away.

"Dude if you are ever going to get lucky," Dean says.

"Shut up," Sam smirks. Sam picks up his coffee but knocks it over and spills it all over the table and himself. He jumps out of his seat. Then he turns and crashes right into a waiter carrying a full tray. "Sorry," Sam apologizes.

"How is that good?" I wonder. It's like what happened with those two guys. Sam searches his pocket and it comes out empty. He lost it.

"Son of a bitch," Dean huffs. We rush out of the restaurant knowing that it must have been the waitress.

"Come on," Dean calls. Sam falls flat on his face. Dean and I both stop and turn around.

"Wow," I express.

"You suck," Dean comments. We both help Sam up.

"Ow," Sam complains.

"So what now your luck turns bad?" Dean asks. I look and see that Sam's jeans are torn and his knees are bloody.

"I guess," Sam replies.

"I wonder how bad?" Dean wonders.

"I'll bandage you up Sam," I say to him. I patch Sam up and then we decide to visit Wayne and his buddy. Along the way we hear about what happened. We quietly walk in and find the other man Grossman drinking Tequila.

"Oh man. What do you want?" Grossman asks.

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck," Dean tells him.

"Piss off," Grossman replies.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman," Dean says.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Grossman questions.

"Because she just stole it back from us," Dean explains. Grossman laughs at us.

"Listen man this is seri…," Sam starts to say. He trips on a wire on the floor that pulls a CD player off a shelf and crashes Sam and it to the ground.

"Are you ok Sam?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm good," Sam replies and pulls himself up. Grossman smirks at Sam.

"We want you to tell us her name," I demand of Grossman.

"Screw you," Grossman remarks.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner," Dean discloses.

"What?" Grossman asks not understanding.

"It was the rabbit's foot," Dean tells him.

"You're crazy man," Grossman scoffs.

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened what it did. All the flukes all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head," Dean says. Grossman is starting to look worried. "Now I can read people and I get it. You're a thief and a scumbag that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?" Dean finishes his speech. I barely hear Grossman whisper no before he tells us the name Lugosi.

When we exit the apartment it is dark out. Dean's phone rings. "Hello?" Dean answers. I lean in my chin almost on Dean's shoulder to listen in. Its Bobby telling us he found a cleaning ritual. When Dean tells him Sam lost the foot and the name we discovered he informs us that it is probably Bela Talbot. I never liked her when this was just a series and I have a feeling I will dislike her even more now. When the conversation is over we turn back to Sam. Sam looks sad and defeated.

"What?" I ask him.

"I lost my shoe," he states. Dean and I look down and see that Sam only has one shoe on.

"Come on," I say and we get in the car. Dean decides that it would be safer for everyone if Sam stays at a motel while he and I go after Bella. As we pull into the entrance of one Dean is on the phone with Bobby.

"All right Bobby thanks. We owe you another one," Dean thanks. I slip in my own thank you before he hangs up. "All right. Bobby's got it on good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. It'll take us about two hours to get there," Dean informs everybody.

"So what are we doing here?" Sam inquires.

"You are staying her because I don't want your bad luck getting us killed," Dean tells Sam. We get a room and I unlock the door as Dean leads Sam inside. I turn on the light and get a chair out for Sam.

"What am I even supposed to do?" Sam wonders.

"Nothing. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here and don't move ok? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose," Dean tells Sam. Sam sits in the chair. I turn back as I am just out the door.

"If there is an emergency get out though," I say to him. I close the door and lock it. Dean is already in the car and I hop in the front seat so we can be on our way. When we get close to Bela's apartment Dean stops and we discuss a plan. Dean rigs the security system and Dean distracts Bela while I go for the foot. I see that there is a pair of tongs next to it. I use the tongs not wanting to be cursed. As Dean backs up I hand him the foot as he passes an archway. He unfortunately doesn't use the tongs.

"I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo this has been charming but look at the time. Oh and this?" Dean reveals the foot. I pop out from my hiding spot smiling. "Looks like you're not only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly awful person," Dean comments. Bela fires her gun at us.

Dean covers me so it won't hit me. She misses. She fires again and the bullet ricochets around and breaks several objects including an Ouija Board. Dean and I laugh and make our escape. We drive back with no problems. When we get back to the motel we find Sam tied up by two men. I shake my head at the absurdity of the situation. Hanging back I watch Dean use the rabbit's foot luck to his advantage. After knocking both down Dean says, "I'm Batman." I smile at him containing my giggles at his impression of the Batman voice which is actually good.

"Yeah. You're Batman," Sam sarcastically comments. We untie or really untape Sam and gather all the ingredients we need to undo the rabbit foot spell. Along the way Dean gets more scratch cards. We go to a cemetery and Sam sets everything up. "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper. That should do it," Sam finishes.

"One second," Dean tells Sam. I roll my eyes.

"Dean you…," Sam starts to protest.

"Hey back off Jinx. I'm bringing how the bacon," Dean declares. Sam sighs as Dean puts the cards in his jacket. He slings his jacket over a gravestone. "All right say goodbye 'wascawy wabbit'," Dean announces. We hear a sound of a gun. Dean and I turn around and see Bela standing there with a gun aimed at us.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or you know whatever. Put the foot down," she demands.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. Ok you're a thief fine but you're not…," Dean starts. Bela aims her gun and fires. It hits Sam in the shoulder. "Son of a…," Dean says.

"Back off tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger," Bela threatens. "You've got the luck Dean. You I can't hit but, your brother? Him I can't miss," Bela delivers.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shooting people like that," I yell.

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now," Bela demands.

"All right. All right. Take it easy," Dean replies. Dean bends down to drop the rabbit's foot on the ground but instead he throws it at Bela. "Think fast," he says.

Bela catches the foot and curses under her breath, "Damn."

"Now what do you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing?" Dean asks Bela. She comes over and drops the foot in the embers.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer," Bela thanks us.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?" Dean asks.

"Nope," Sam says.

"Phoebe?" Dean wonders.

"Not even a little," I remark.

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry," Bela expresses. Bela leans on the gravestone that has Dean's jacket on it.

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away," Dean comments.

Bela smirks and says, "Have a nice night boys." Bela starts to walk away. I take a few steps forward.

"Bela," I call. She stops and turns around.

I hold out my hand and tell her, "Dean's scratch cards that you took from his jacket. Give them back." She makes a face, walks over and gives them to me. She walks away and drives away in her car.

"You good?" Dean asks Sam about his wound.

"I'll live," Sam replies.

"I guess were back to normal," Dean says. He turns to me and picks me up in a tight hug spinning me around. "And you are just the best ever," Dean compliments. I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Sam ask me.

"Because she's the smartest and hottest women ever," Dean flatters me.

"Isn't that just one of the reason's you love me?" I smirk. Dean and I kiss quickly but passionately. We all get into the impala and drive to the motel for a good night sleep.

Author's note: Hey everybody. Thank you all for the follows, reviews, and favorites. I would also like to thank . Without it my story would be much more boring. What did you think of this chapter? All reviews are welcome. Next up is Red Sky at Morning. I hate to do all the Bela ones but she provides delicious tension. Some dialog from Bad Day at Black Rock is written by Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	5. A Ghost Ship and James Bond

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 4: A Ghost Ship and James Bond

It is late at night and the silence in the car is filled with tension, again.

"So. I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" Dean asks Sam. I look at Sam suspiciously. We had talked about confronting a crossroads demon but I shot it down thinking it would be too dangerous. Could he have actually gone through with it by himself?

"It's not your birthday," Sam states.

"No," Dean replies.

"Phoebe's birthday?" Sam guesses.

"Not it," Dean answers for me.

"Happy Purim? Dude I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam expresses.

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me," Dean states. "Was it you Phoebe?" Dean asks me.

"Nope," I answer.

"So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans," Dean remarks.

"Dean," Sam tries to stop him.

"You went after her didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to," Dean figures out.

"Yeah well…," Sam starts. Sam is so stubborn.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Did you know about this Phoebe?" Dean asks me.

"No. I mean we talked about how she might have some information but that was it," I truthfully tell him.

"Look I didn't get killed," Sam rationalizes.

"And you shot her?" Dean questions.

"She was a smartass," Sam tells us.

There is a pause before Dean asks, "So what? Does that, does that mean I'm out of my deal?"

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact Dean? No. Someone holds the contract," Sam informs us.

"Who?" I inquire already knowing the answer.

"She wouldn't say," Sam answers.

"Well we should find out who. Of course our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh wait a minute…," Dean suggests.

"That's not funny," Sam mutters.

"No it's not. It was a stupid freaking risk and you shouldn't have done it," Dean says.

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother Dean. And no matter what you do I'm gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it all right?" Sam rants.

"Well at least we got some information out of it," I say trying to see the bright side of the situation.

We hear about some strange dry land drownings so Dean and Sam go to talk to the family of the victim. I wait around the corner for them to finish. When they come out Dean is laughing and Sam looks uncomfortable. "What happened?" I ask intrigued by their faces. Dean tells me about the woman Gert and her 'fascination' with Sam. I can't help but laugh out loud. Sam just stays silent. Dean is holding my hand as we walk. Who knew Dean Winchester could be so affectionate? We are walking along the docks to the car now.

"What a crazy old broad," Dean comments.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam wonders.

Dean laughs and replies, "Look at you. Sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound."

"Bite me," Sam mutters.

"Hey not if she bites you first. So who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asks.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job," Sam points out. Dean and Sam talk about the lore and the fact that we have to id the ship. We get to our parking spot but find it empty.

"This is where we parked the car right?" Dean inquires and releases my hand.

"I thought so," Sam remarks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Where's my car?" Dean questions.

"Did you fill the meter?" Sam wonders.

"Yes I fed the meter, Sam. Where's my car? Somebody stole my CAR!" Dean gets angry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down Dean," Sam tries to calm him down.

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca…," Dean shouts. I see him put his hands on his knees and start hyperventilating. Going over to him I grab his shoulder.

"Whoa Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy," I reassure him even though I am worried myself though I am more worried about him then the car.

"The 67 Impala? Was that yours?" I hear. I turn and see Bela walking up.

"Bela you bitch," I swear.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed," Bela tells us.

"You what?!" Dean asks.

"Well it was in a tow-away zone," Bela justifies.

"No it wasn't," Dean points out.

"It was when I was finished with it," Bela tells us.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I inquire.

"A little yachting," she replies clearly lying.

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady," Sam figures out.

"Gert's a dear old friend," Bela says.

"Yeah right. What's your angle?" Dean wonders.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats," Bela explains.

"And let me guess. It's all a con none of it's real," I guess.

"The comfort I provide them is very real," Bela says.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asks her.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money," Bela tells us. I roll my eyes at that ridiculous answer. "Really Sam. I'd expect the attitude from these two but you?" Bela questions.

"You shot me," Sam points out.

"I barely grazed you," Bela justifies. "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen yeah?" Bela indicates Dean.

"You do know what's going on around here? This ghost-ship thing. It is real," Dean tells her.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved by the way," Bela replies.

"It isn't," I remark.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao," Bela threatens and leaves.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asks.

"Not in public," Sam answers.

"I wish you could," I mumble. We get the car back in time before they find out what's in the trunk. The next day we find out about another dry land drowning. We get there and see Bela talking to the victim's brother. "News reporter," I say. She is impersonating an interviewer for some news show or newspaper. The brother's go over there to stop Bela and get some information. Unfortunately Bela tells the other police officers that Dean and Sam aren't really detectives. When they come back they tell me the brother saw the ship too. We start to load some of our shot guns with rock salt. I hear Bela approaching behind us.

"I see you got your car back," she comments.

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean angrily wonders. I smile at his comment.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to ID the boat," Bela questions.

"That guy back there saw the ship," I tell her.

"Yeah. And?" she asks not getting it.

"And he's going to die so we have to save him," Sam explains to her.

"How sweet," Bela sarcastically comments.

"You think this is funny?" Dean inquires.

"He's a cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time and you know it," Bela tells us.

"Yeah well see we have souls so we're gonna try," Dean adds.

"Yeah well I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun," Bela says and then walks away.

"Hey Bela. How'd you get like this? What did Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" Dean wonders.

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am," Bela claims.

"We help people," I state.

Bela scoffs at us and then says, "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw away from being a serial killer. Whereas I on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So you tell me which is healthier?"

"Yours may be healthier but ours is better. Why don't you just leave? We've got work to do," I respond. Bela leaves and all three of us take our positions. As we watch the Peter Warren's house Sam does research on the brothers trying to figure out why the ghost ship is picking these certain people.

"Anything good?" Dean asks Sam.

"No not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads, no criminal record. A few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago," Sam informs us.

"How much?" I inquire.

"One hundred and twelve million dollars," Sam answers.

Dean whistles and remarks, "Nice life."

"Yeah. I mean nice, clean, and aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila too? What do they have in common?" Sam wonders.

"Maybe nothing," Dean suggests.

"No. There's always something," I respond trying to get them to keep looking.

"Hey you," we hear. It's Peter. He has come out of his house and is stopped inside his gate.

"I think we've been made," Dean observes. We get out of the car and approach Peter.

"What are you guys doing? You watching me?" Peter asks.

"Sir calm down. Please," Sam attempts.

"You people aren't cops. Not dressed like that. Not in that crappy car," Peter yells.

"Whoa hey. No need to get nasty," Dean says.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger," Sam explains.

"From who?" Peter questions.

"If you just settle down we'll talk about it," Sam continues to try and calm him.

"Look you guys just stay away from me," Peter declares. Peter runs to his own car, starts it, and drives towards the gate.

"Wait," I call.

"Hey you moron. We're trying to help you," Dean yells. Peter's car suddenly shudders and dies. "That can't be good," Dean expresses.

"No. Get the salt gun," Sam tells Dean. Dean runs back to the car to get the gun.

"Give me a boost," I say to Sam. He helps me climb over the fence. I run to the car and see an old seaman in the passenger seat. Peter is choking up water.

"Peter!" I yell. Sam arrives at the car. We try to open the doors but the ghost has locked them. Dean gets to the car with a shotgun. Sam is on the other side of the car from Dean and me so Dean yells for Sam to get out of the way. Sam ducks and Dean fires shattering the glass of the window.

The spirit disappears. Sam unlocks the door and checks Peter's pulse. Sam sighs and shakes his head no. Dammit why couldn't we save him! After tipping off the police we leave the scene. We are driving with the radio on to fill the silence. Dean and Sam have a conversation about how you can't save everyone. I just try to deal with the fact that I know all of the people we can and can't save. We go back to the house we are staying at and sleep it off. The next day Sam and I are researching while Dean is on his phone. We hear a knock on the door. I get up and look to see who it is.

"It's Bela," I tell them in disgust. I open the door and she walks in.

"Dear God. Are you actually squatting? Charming," Bela greets us. "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" she asks. I walk back over to where I was sitting before. "That well huh?" Bela judges.

"If you say 'I told you so' I swear to God I'll start swinging," Dean says.

"Look I think the four of us should have a heart to heart," Bela proposes.

"That's assuming that you have a heart," Dean remarks.

"Dean please. I'm sorry about what I said before okay? I come bearing gifts," Bela apologizes and says.

"They better be good ones," I comment.

"Such as?" Sam asks.

"I've id'd the ship," she tells us. Bela tells us all she has discovered and where the hand is. She has a plan to get us in to steal the hand. "There's just one problem," she says.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

Bela looks straight at me and says, "You can't come." She then explains her plus one and Gert's plus one.

"Okay. I won't go but I'll be close in case something happens," I declare unhappily. Bela leaves to change. Sam and Dean have to put on tuxedos to go to the party. Sam leaves before Dean is ready to go pick up Gert. Bela comes back but I am upstairs with Dean. "Come on it can't be that bad," I express. Dean comes into the room. The suit fits him perfectly. The only thing that is not done is the bow tie. "Wow," I sigh. He looks amazing. I walk over to him and start to do the bow tie.

"I feel like a monkey," Dean tells me.

"Well you're the handsomest monkey I have ever met," I compliment him. I finish the bow tie and stand on my toes to kiss him.

"Thanks," he thanks me after we come apart.

"You know if you're lucky, after the party you can be James Bond and I will be Miss. Moneypenny," I tease.

"Oh really?" Dean teases back. We kiss again. I wrap my arms around his neck as we continue to make out.

"What is taking so long? Sam's already halfway there with his date," Bela yells from downstairs interrupting us.

"I am so not ok with this," I say to Dean.

"Don't worry. I will be on my best behavior," Dean reassures me.

"You better be," I threaten. We kiss.

"What are you a woman? Come down already," Bela shouts. Dean offers his arm to me and I take it smiling. It looks a little weird with him all dressed up and me just in regular cloths but you take what is given to you. We walk down the stairs and I see Bela an evening gown and too much glittery jewelry. Bela stares at Dean in appreciation. I know she is holding back because I am there.

"Let's go," Dean says. He lets go of me and I say goodbye to them. I will leave soon and wait for them to get the hand.

I am leaning against the Impala waiting for some time for the heist to be done. Sam and Dean finally approach me. We get in the car.

"You got it right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing," Sam asks.

"I got it," Dean confirms.

"Mrs. Who?" I wonder.

"Never mind. Just let me see it," Sam declares. Dean pulls something out of his pocket and starts to unwrap it.

"What?" I inquire. Dean holds up a ship in a bottle.

"I'm gonna kill her," Dean growls.

"If you don't I will," I tell them. We go back to the house.

"You know what you're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go," Dean says.

"Dean relax," I huff.

"Relax. Oh yeah I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us," Dean rants. I stop Sam from what I know he is going to say next with a 'Don't say anything because it could make him more angry' look. Suddenly we hear a rapid knocking on the door.

"Hello? Could you open up?" Bela cries from the other side of the door. Dean opens the door. "Just let me explain," Bela speaks. Bela sits across from Sam and me while Dean paces behind her. "I sold it. I hand a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed," Bela explains. Dean makes a shooting motion at Bela with his fingers. It's hard to suppress my smile.

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…?" Sam asks.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient," Bela answers.

"Look you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back," I suggest.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time," Bela clarifies.

"In time for what?" Dean inquires. Bela looks down not answering.

"You saw the ship didn't you?" I guess.

"Yes," Bela admits.

"Wow. You know I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower," Dean says.

"What are you talking about?" Bela wonders.

"We figured out the spirit's motive," I tell her. Sam gets out a picture of a man.

"This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy," Sam points to the man.

"So?" she asks.

"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit he's going after a very specific kind of target. People who've spilled their own family's blood. See first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in a car accident and the Warren brothers who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you," Sam explains. Dean then proceeds to make Bela feel bad about everything she has done and said to us as well as the fact that she spilled her own family's blood. For a second I kinda feel bad for her. Just for a second. Thankfully Sam comes up with a solution. We get all of the ingredients we need and go to a graveyard. It is a full moon out tonight. Sam sets everything up while Dean and I load the shotguns.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asks huddling in her jacket.

"Almost definitely not," Dean sourly says. Thunder crashes, wind picks up and rain starts pouring. I zip up my jacket but it has no hood so my hair is getting soaked.

"Sam. You better start reading," I have to yell over the noise. Sam starts chanting. The ghost appears behind Dean.

"Behind you," Bela yells. Dean turns and is thrown through the air. I go to fire but I am knocked down too. My head hits my the ground hard. I get up and see Bela coughing up water like Peter did.

"Sammy read faster," Dean shouts now back over near Bela. I come back and stand next to Sam. The sailor's brother appears. They talk and then the sailor charges at his brother. The two dissolve in water. Once they are both gone Bela stops coughing up water. We all go back to where we are staying. The next morning while we are packing to go Bela just strolls right in.

"You three should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in," she comments.

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam asks her.

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother. Very clever Sam. So here," Bela answers. She throws us each a wad of cash. "That should cover it. I don't like being in anyone's debt," She explains.

"So ponying up money is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean questions. "You are so damaged," Dean says.

Bela smiles, "It takes one to know one. Goodbye."

"She got style. You gotta give her that," Sam expresses.

"I suppose," I reply.

"You know we don't know where this money's been," Sam points out.

"No but I know where it's going," Dean laughs. We get into the Impala and are driving for some time before Dean tells us where we're going.

"Seriously? Atlantic City?" Sam inquires.

"Hell yeah. Play some roulette. Always bet on black," Dean answers excited. The brothers start another argument on the thing they have been arguing about all year long. Dean's deal. I sigh and get out my journal to write down my thought, feelings and experiences as we drive on. Later that night Dean almost convinces me to play the part of Miss. Moneypenny.

Author's note: Another one done! Just so you know I love James Bond. That is why I put that comment about Dean looking like him in this chapter. What did you think? Review and tell me. Follows and favorites are another way to tell me that you liked it. Next up is Dream a Little Dream of Me. Some dialog from Red Sky at Morning was written by: Laurence Andries. I don't own Supernatural.


	6. Sleepy Time

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 5: Sleepy Time

Dean and I are looking for Sam.

"Where could he be?" I wonder worried. Dean comes over to me and takes my hands in his. He knows when it comes to him and Sam that I am a worrier.

"It's ok. We'll find him," Dean reassures me. I smile a thank you at him.

"Let's check this bar," I suggests. Dean holds the door open for me and I see Sam inside. "There you are," I say to him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam turns to him and shrugs, "Having a drink."

"It's two in the afternoon," I tell him.

"I drink whiskey all the time," Sam replies.

"No you don't," Dean remarks.

"What's the big deal? You use to get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Sam wonders. I look around and only see one woman in here other than me. She is much older than Sam.

"It's kind of slim pickings around here," Dean comments after he looks around also. "What's going on with you?" Dean asks Sam. Sam shakes his head. He never gets drunk and never really drinks unless it's a beer or two. Sam looks so lost it almost makes me want to cry. It does make me worried.

"I tried Dean," Sam finally says. Dean looks at me confused.

"To do what?" Dean inquires.

"To save you," Sam answers. I pull up a stool and sit down. Dean does the same.

"Can I get a whiskey? Double neat," Dean asks the bartender.

"I'm serious Dean," Sam protests.

"No you're drunk," I tell Sam.

"I mean where you're going Dean, what you're going to become. I can't stop it. I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really the thing is no one can save you," Sam states.

"That's what I've been telling you," Dean responds.

"No that's not what I mean. I mean no one can save you because you don't wanna be saved. I mean how can care so little about yourself? Especially now that you have Phoebe," Sam rambles. I look at my hands on the table. "What's wrong with you?" Sam questions Dean. Suddenly Dean's phone rings.

"Hello?" Dean answers the phone. "Yes this is Mr. Snyderson," Dean replies. Dean gets a surprised panicked look on his face. "What? Where?" Dean asks. He hangs up the phone and then tells us that Bobby is in the hospital. We all hurry back to the car and drive to where Bobby is right away. When we get to Bobby's room and he is laying there like he is sleeping. I sit in a chair next to the bed while the boys stand. A doctor comes in and introduces himself.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Sam inquires.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy," the doctor tells us.

"Except that he's comatose," Dean points out.

There is a pause before the doctor asks, "Mr. Snyderson you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No he never gets sick. I mean he doesn't even catch a cold," Dean answers. It's true the whole time I have known Bobby which is now over a year, he has never been sick. He sometimes does the occasional cough or sneeze but that is it.

"Doctor is there anything you can do?" I wonder.

"Look I'm sorry but we don't know what's causing it so we don't know how to treat it. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up," the doctor responds. I see Dean and Sam share a look. All three of us know that this can't be natural. We decide to investigate and start by going to Bobby's hotel room where the maid found him.

"So what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam questions.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation…," Dean starts.

"He's probably working a case," I finish. We enter the motel room and start looking around.

"Well you think there'd be some sort of sign of something you know?" Dean comments. I go over to the closet and open it. There are some of Bobby's cloths hanging up. I move them out of the way and see a plethora of information.

"How about this?" I call to them. The brothers come over and look at the collection of papers on the wall.

"Good old Bobby always covering up his tracks," Dean chuckles.

"You make heads or tails of this?" Sam requests. Dean probably takes the most complicated piece and makes a remark about it.

"Here's an obit," I say. I take the newspaper clipping and give it to Sam.

"Dr. Walter Gregg a sixty four university neurologist," Sam reads.

"How'd he bite it?" Dean asks.

"Actually they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up," Sam discloses.

"That sound familiar to you?" I prompt as Dean reads the article.

"All right. So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know hunting after something…," Dean trails off. Dean looks up from the article. "That started hunting him," he finishes.

"Yeah," Sam agrees.

"All right you two stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this," Dean commands us.

"What are you gonna do?" I inquire.

"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself," Dean answers. He kisses me on the cheek and then walks out the door. Sam and I start to go through everything Bobby had gathered. It is very deep and complex stuff. While we are researching we get a call from Dean telling us what he has figured out about Dr. Gregg. After that things start to make a lot more sense. Once Sam and I have finished we bring everything to the hospital where Dean said he would be. When we get there Dean is sitting in the chair beside Bobby's bed that I was sitting earlier. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up and gives me a fake smile. Dean also puts his hand on top of mine.

"How is he?" I wonder. Dean turns back to Bobby and rubs his hand over his chin. Sam walks to the foot of the bed.

"No change. What do you two have?" Dean directs the conversation elsewhere. Bobby is like a second father to both Dean and Sam. In fact he is like a father to me in this world even though I have known him for such a short period of time. I have a couple of times called him when I am upset about something like the boys or a job we have done. He provides comfort and tells me to deal with it in his own special way. Dean gets up and walks over to Sam who is opening the file.

"Well considering what you told us about the doc's experiments Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense," Sam tells Dean.

"How so?" Dean asks.

Sam takes out a picture of a plant and explains, "This plant, silence capensis is also known as African dream root. It has been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didjidus start kicking around the hackey," Dean guesses.

"Not quite. If you believe the legends it's used for dream walking. I mean entering another person's dreams poking around in their heads," Sam informs Dean.

"I take it we believe the legends," Dean says.

"When don't we? But dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg," I respond.

"What do you mean?" Dean inquires. Sam picks up a piece of paper from the folder. It has information on the root and a drawing. He gives it to Dean to look at.

"We mean this dream root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it with practice you can become a regular Freddie Krueger," Sam claims.

"You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good. You could turn good dreams bad," I suggest.

"And killing people in their sleep?" Dean questions.

"For example," Sam replies and I nod. Dean sighs realizing the situation.

"So let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients Tim Leary style," Sam theorizes.

"Somebody gets pissed at him and decides to give him a little dream visit. Nighty night he goes," Dean completes.

"But what about Bobby?" I point out a possible flaw in their story. "I mean if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" I think out loud.

"I don't know," Dean voices. We all look at Bobby lying motionless in the hospital bed. We decide to go back to the motel room.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean requests.

"Could be anyone," I announce.

"Yeah?" Dean directs.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"Anyone who knew the doctor. Who had access to his dream shrooms," Dean narrows it down.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" Sam conveys trying to follow.

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were," Dean declares. Sam scoffs.

"What?" I ask.

"In any other case we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now," Sam expresses.

"You know what? You're right," Dean agrees.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Let's go talk to him," Dean suggests.

"Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one sided," Sam indicates.

"Not if we're tripping on some dream root," Dean offers. That's so not a good idea.

"What?" Sam utters.

"You heard me," Dean challenges.

"You wanna go dream walking inside Bobby's head?" Sam questions.

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help," Dean explains.

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there," Sam protests.

"Well how bad could it be?" Dean states.

"Bad," Sam and I both say.

"It's Bobby," Dean reports.

"Yeah you're right," Sam considers.

"One problem though. We're fresh out of African dream root. So unless you know someone who can score some…," I mention.

"Crap," Dean interrupts.

"What?" Sam wonders.

"Bela," Dean answers.

"Dammit," I say under my breath.

"Bela? Crap. You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?" Sam catches up.

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it but yeah," Dean remarks.

Bela is one of my least favorite people. I know that if I wasn't in the picture she would flirt with Dean more than she already does. We get back to the motel and Sam falls asleep while looking at some of the stuff we collected from Bobby's motel room. Dean calls Bela and tells her the situation. She declines the opportunity to help us. Dean and I continue are researching when Sam starts making some noises in his sleep. They are what Dean calls 'happy' noises.

After about a minute of this Dean yells, "Sam wake up!" Sam sits up and wipes the drool off of his hand. Dean laughs. "Dude you were out. And making some serious happy noises," Dean tells him. Sam looks very uncomfortable. I suppress a laugh while Dean tries to guess who Sam is dreaming about because I know he was dreaming about Bela. "You gonna come help us with this stuff?" Dean asks Sam. Sam turn back and looks down at his lap.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a sec," Sam mutters. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Dean gets up and opens the door only a little bit to see who it is. He gets an annoyed look on his face and opens the door all the way.

"Bela. As I live and breathe," Dean sarcastically comments. Bela comes in and out of the corner of my eye I see Sam shift in his chair.

"You called me. Remember?" Bela says.

"I remember you turning me down," Dean points out.

"Well I'm just full of surprises," Bela replies. Bela looks at me and give her a fake sarcastic smile.

Next she turns to Sam who waves at her with one hand greeting, "Hey Bela. What's going on?" Dean looks confused but Bela carries on with business.

"I brought you your African dream root," Bela tells us. She takes out a jar and hands it to Dean. "Nasty stuff and not easy to come by," she declares.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Dean questions as she takes off her jacket.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela asks.

"No. You can't," I state. Bela's coat falls away and I see Sam relax a bit.

"Come on. I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them," Dean conveys.

"You said this was for Bobby Singer right?" Bela inquires. Dean nods. "Well I'm doing it for him. Not you," she reports.

"Bobby? Why?" I wonder.

"He saved my life. In Flagstaff," Bela lies and explains. Dean throws Sam and me a look. Sam just shrugs and I roll my eyes. "I screwed up and he saved me okay? You satisfied?" Bela huffs.

"Maybe," Dean mumbles looking at the jar she gave him.

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asks.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. We don't trust you enough to let you in Bobby's head," I inform her. Dean goes into the closet and puts the dream root in a safe that is in their along with the Colt. He closes the safe and locks it.

"It's two am. Where am I supposes to go?" Bela wonders.

"Get a room," I suggest. She takes her bag and her coat in a huff and goes out the door.

"Nice to see…, seeing you," Sam gets out before she slams the door. "…, Bela," Sam finishes. Dean turns and looks at Sam confused. I decide that I will stay and try to wake them up if something happens. While Sam mixes up the drink for himself and Dean I sit next to Dean on the bed.

"Just make sure to be careful in there," I say to Dean. Dean grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips kissing it.

"I'll be fine," he reassures me. Sam comes back with the drinks and I get up off the bed. He hands the glass to Dean. "Should we dim the lights and sync up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean jokes. Sam looks over at him and smiles.

"Why?" Sam questions.

"What did you do during college?" Dean inquires looking disappointed. Dean goes to drink what is in the cup but Sam stops him.

"Wait, wait. Can't forget these," Sam remarks. Sam takes out an envelope from his shirt pocket. Dean reaches out his hand and Sam puts something in it. "Here," Sam declares.

"What the hell is it?" Dean asks.

"Bobby's hair," Sam answers.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean questions.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their body," Sam explains.

"Well guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body," Dean comments. They put the hairs into the drink and raise their cups.

"Bottoms up," Dean cheers. They clink the glasses together and drink it all up. They immediately fall down asleep. I take the cups out of their hands so they don't drop them. There is not much to do while they are asleep. I only see Sam flinch once but otherwise everything is okay. I write in my journal while they are dream walking. After some time they both abruptly sit up panting. Rushing over I give Dean a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They are still panting when I ask, "How did it go?"

"Bobby should be awake now," Dean delivers the news. Dean and I go to the hospital while Sam goes to check on the boy who is the killer. I get all the information about what happened on the way. Letting Dean and Bobby talk I go to get Bobby something to drink. I met up with Sam who had finished with Jeremy apparently.

We come in and Sam reports what has happened, "So stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby replies. Bobby looks at a picture of Jeremy.

"No?" Dean questions.

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full on genius. Hundred and sixty IQ. Which is saying something considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head," Bobby tells us. Bobby shows us a picture of Jeremy's father's license. "Here's father of the year. He died before Jeremy was ten," Bobby informs us.

"Looks like a real sweetheart," I comment.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since," Bobby discloses.

"Till he started dosing the dream root," Dean puts together.

"Yep," Bobby confirms.

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean inquires.

"Hey he was rooting around in my skull. God know what he saw in there," Bobby expresses.

"Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place? Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?" I ask.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

"Yeah. Fore I knew it was him he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing," Bobby answers.

"Oh I don't know. It wasn't that dumb," Dean tries to laugh.

"Dean you didn't," I say. How could he be so dumb sometimes?

"I was thirsty," Dean says as if it is an explanation.

"That's great. Now he can come after either one of you," Sam angrily remarks.

"Well now we just have to find him first," Dean plans.

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep," Bobby tells Dean.

*SPNSPNSPN*

We have been searching for Jeremy for two days now and have found nothing. It's dark outside as we drive in the Impala.

"I mean this Jeremy guy's not a friggin ghost. Where the hell is he?" Dean asks pissed.

"Dean you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little…," Sam trails off when Dean looks at him. "…,caffeinated," Sam finishes.

"Well thanks for that news flash Edison," Dean replies still angry. Dean's cell rings and he fumbles with it getting frustrated. "Tell me you got something," Dean practically yells into the phone. It must be Bobby. Dean has gotten worse and worse the more tired he gets. We have called Bela to ask the spirits for Jeremy's location. Apparently according to Dean's tone the spirits aren't talking. "Great! Well I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" Dean yells and hangs up the phone.

"Cranky," I whisper making sure Dean can't hear. Dean pulls off onto a side road and shuts off the engine.

"All right that's it. I'm done," Dean declares.

"What are you doing?" I question him. Dean slides down his seat.

"Taking myself a long overdue nap," Dean replies.

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you," I protest.

"That's the idea," Dean states.

"Excuse me?" Sam wonders.

"Come on we can't find him so let him come to me," Dean explains.

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?" Sam questions clearly agreeing with me that this is a bad idea.

"I can handle it," Dean answers.

"Not alone you can't," Sam announces. He reaches over and pulls out some of Dean's hair.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks rubbing his head.

"Coming in with you," Sam tells him.

"No you're not," Dean argues.

"Why not? At least then it'll be two against one," Sam reasons.

"Because I don't want you digging around in my head," Dean says after a minute.

"Too bad," Sam declares. They fall asleep quickly and I am left to stand guard again. I worry constantly while they are out. The boys wake up later both shaken. We have little time to celebrate Jeremy's defeat when we find out that Bela stole the Colt from the safe. Packing everything up we get into the car.

"Sam," Dean says.

"Yeah?" Sam replies.

Dean clears his throat before saying, "I've been doing some thinking and well the thing is…I don't wanna die. I don't wanna go to hell," Dean tells us.

"All right. Yeah. We'll find a way to save you," Sam promises.

"Okay good," Dean replies a little shaky. I scoot up and give him a hug with his seat in between us. He grabs my hand and grips it really tight. Dean lets go of me and starts the car. Dean is scared because of what happened in his dream that much I know from the series.

Author's note: What did you think of this one? Review, follow, and/or favorite the story to tell me. Next chapter is my own little one and then the finale. Some dialog from Dream a Little Dream of Me is written by Sera Gamble and Cathryn Humphris. I don't own Supernatural.


	7. Past the Point of no Return

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 6: Past the Point of no Return

I am feeling so cheerful right now. We are on our Vegas week and it has been nothing but excellent. When we got in at night we checked into a motel and hit the casinos. We won, we lost, and we laughed. It is our third day and Sam is off in some museum now. Dean and I are walking the streets hand in hand. I lay my head on his shoulder and Dean kisses the top of it. Just as we pass by another clothing store something catches my eye. I stop us and look in the window. Am I really seeing this?

"Look at that," I say out loud.

"What is it?" Dean asks not getting what I am seeing.

"That dress looks like the white dress Maria whore in West Side Story," I tell him. The white dress in the window looks like that short sleeved lacey white dress Maria wears in West Side Story. One of my favorite movies of all time and a classic, I haven't thought about it in so long.

"What's West Side Story?" Dean inquires.

I sigh before telling him, "I seriously need to give you a musical education." The only noticeable difference between this one and the one in the movie is that this dress has a black band instead of a red band around the middle.

"Oh I have got to try that on," I exclaim. I try to pull Dean in the store but he refuses.

"You go. Call me when you are done," Dean suggests.

"What are you going to do?" I wonder.

"I will just look around the other shops," Dean answers. He gives me a loving kiss and then waves as he walks away. I go into the store and walk up the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me," I get her attention.

"Yes what can I help you with today?" the woman replies. She is an older lady who looks very nice like one of those grandmother types.

"I noticed your white dress in the window," I tell her.

"You have a good eye. Would you like to try it on?" the woman questions.

"Yes I would," I respond. The woman came around and got the dress from the window and handed it to me. She then pointed to the dressing rooms in the back of the store. I go in and try on the dress. It fits me perfectly, I can't believe it. I look in the mirror. The dress goes down to my knees and the black band makes me look skinner then I am.

"Hello ma'am. How are you doing?" the woman from before asks.

"I'm in the dress. Would you like to see it?" I inquire.

"Yes I would," the woman answers. I come out of the dressing room and twirl around for the woman.

"Wow. That dress fits you perfectly. I brought you some shoes to go with it," the woman comments. They were simple black sandals with a small heel and they criss crossed in the front.

"Thank you," I thank her. I put the shoes on and walk around.

"Would you like to buy it?" the saleswoman asks me. I am back in my dressing room taking the dress off.

"I probably couldn't afford such a beautiful dress," I tell her. I look at the price tag and am shocked.

"You are practically giving this dress away," I express. I do the math and I can buy both the dress and the shoes. Excited, I buy the items and exit the store with my bag.

From: Phoebe

To: Dean

Hey done with my shopping. Where r u?

From: Dean

To: Phoebe

I am around the corner

I walk around the corner and see Dean standing there. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"So I see you bought the dress," Dean states.

"Yeah the price was too good to pass up on it," I reply. Dean chuckles and we kiss again. We lean our foreheads against each other and Dean looks deep into my eyes. I swear sometimes when we do this it seems like he can see into my soul.

"Marry me," Dean almost whispers.

"What?" I wonder shocked. Did he just ask me to marry him?

"I said marry me," Dean repeats.

"Are you just doing this because you're going to die?" I have to ask.

"Well partly yes. I am going to die but the main reason I am doing this is because I love you," Dean explains. Dean just said he loved me! I am speechless for a minute.

"I love you too Dean," I speak finally. Dean is still waiting for my answer. "Yes. Yes I will marry you," I answer him. He picks me up and spins me around. I laugh and he puts me done kissing me like it's the last thing he will ever do. "Okay. We should tell Sam so that he can be at the wedding. I can wear the dress I bought today and you can wear one of your suits," I plan.

We text Sam on the way back to the motel. He texts us back that he is already there. I have had a smile on my face since I said yes. When we get back to the motel Sam defiantly knows something it up.

"What's going on?" Sam inquires.

"Phoebe has agreed to marry me," Dean tells him. Sam looks astonished.

"I bought a dress today that will work perfect and Dean can wear his suit. Wait what about rings?" I question.

"What do you think I was doing while you were buying that dress?" Dean asks. "I can use my dad's wedding ring and I bought one for you," he informs me. Sam still hasn't said anything.

"Sam?" I wonder slightly concerned. Sam seems to shake himself.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Congratulations you two," Sam congratulates us.

"Can you be in our wedding?" I inquire.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sam confirms. We pack up all the stuff we need and find a small chapel that looks perfect. When we get there we tell the front desk what we want and then I go to a separate room. The chapel provides me a small veil that covers my face. I get dressed and do my hair. When everything is ready I hear the music and start walking down the aisle. I see Dean, Sam, and the officiator standing at the end. When I am done walking down the ailse Dean lifts the veil away from my face. We all face the officiator.

"We are gather here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. These two people met, fell in love and now will finalize it with marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage speak now," the officiator says. There is silence because no one is really here. "Sir repeat after me," the officiator tells Dean. I only really hear Dean say it.

"I, Dean Winchester, take you Phoebe Harrison to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried," he repeats after.

"Now you," the man commands.

"I, Phoebe Harrison, take you Dean Winchester, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried," I repeat.

"Now for the rings," the officiator reports. I am crying at this point and I see a tear in Dean's eye too. Sam hands me one ring and Dean the other. John's wedding ring is a simple silver band. The ring that Dean has is silver too and is a heart with a crown on it. There are hands surrounding the heart that make up the band.

"With this ring I thee wed," Dean speaks as he puts the ring on my left ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," I express doing the same to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the officiator declares. Dean grabs me and I put my arms around his neck. His lips descend on mine and it makes me want to faint. "Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," the officiator announces. Dean and I walk back up the aisle and Sam follows behind. We next sign some paperwork to make it official.

"Well guys see you two," Sam tells us and leaves to go back to the motel room. We decided to check into our own room at a different motel room.

From this point on the chapter is rated M. Can be skipped if desired. Please read the Author's note at the end though

We check into a motel. As we are walking down the hallway I am kissing Dean's neck.

"Honey I have to open the door," Dean mentions. I stop for a second so Dean can open the door. Once we get inside and close the door Dean wraps his arms around my waist. "Hello Mrs. Winchester," Dean whispers in my ear.

"Hello Mr. Winchester," I whisper back.

Our lips collide and the heat and passion is immediate. Dean backs me up towards the bed. I know this is the moment we will have sex for the first time. Dean lowers the sleeves of my dress while I push his coat off of his shoulders. Soon I am only in my bra and panties and he is in his boxers and tie. I lay down on the bed and pull him by his tie to come on top of me. This is what I left it on. I can feel the large bulge through his boxers. We kiss again as I throw the tie on the floor. Dean starts kissing lower. He kisses the top of both my breasts. I moan at the feeling. I know my panties are drenched. My back arches into him. Dean reaches a hand around and undoes my bra. My arms are around his neck and my hands are in his hair. Dean chucks my bra to the ground. His lips go to my right breast and sucks. I moan even louder. My hands go to his boxers as he continues to suck both breasts. I pull them down and Dean kicks them off his ankles. I squeeze his cock hard. His moan is very loud. He is much bigger and longer than I expected. His lips return to mine and he is rougher and full of passion. I continue to stroke him. We both moan loudly.

"Do you have a condom because I'm not on the pill?" I ask panting.

"Yes…but…we…need to…fix that…problem," Dean answers kissing me between each. He reaches for the bag we brought and pulls out a small package. Dean puts the package on the nightstand next to the bed. He kisses down my body. I wiggle with anticipation. When he gets to my stomach he puts two fingers under the band of my panties. I lift my hips up and pulls down them down. Dean crawls back up and strokes his hand up and down my sex. I groan and my hips buck up involuntarily. Dean inserts two figures and I almost come right there.

"Oh baby your so wet for me," Dean says. The pleasure is too intense. I pull him back up towards me and kiss him.

"I need you now!" I tell him. Dean kisses me and sits up. He grabs the package on the night stand and rips it open. Then he slides it on his impressive member. Dean leans back down and we wrap our arms around each other. "Be careful. I haven't done this in a while," I say as I wrap my legs around Dean's waist. I am not a virgin as he knows but since starting hunting with the Winchesters I haven't had time for sexual experiences. I also would never do it with a stranger. Dean nods and pushes in slowly. He stretches me to my limit and his length is so long I'm not sure I can contain him all. Dean bottoms out and we just stop for a minute. "I love you," I pant.

"I love you," Dean replies. I nod and he starts moving. The friction and heat between us is so glorious. The room is filled with panting, moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin. Dean doesn't go too fast for this first time which I am happy about.

"Oh Dean you feel so fucking good," I shout.

"Fuck Phoebe you're so tight and wet," Dean pants. Deans speeds up and I can feel myself getting close. Dean kisses me rough. Dean shifts a little and it hits just the right spot.

"Yes Dean right there," I yell.

"You're so fucking sexy right now," Dean shouts.

"Fuck Dean. I'm close," I yell.

"Me too baby. Scream my name," Dean commands. It sends me over the edge and I scream his name as I have the biggest orgasm of my life. Dean pumps a couple more times before he cums with a shout of my name. Dean pulls out of me and takes off the condom. He pulls me close to him and I snuggle into him.

"That was…I don't think there are words to describe it," I express after a few minutes.

"That was the closest I'll ever get to heaven," Dean comments. I look up at him and he looks down at me. Smiling I reach up to kiss him. As we kiss I feel his dick spur to life again.

"Again?" I laugh.

"Mmmm," is Dean's response.

"This time I am on top," I tell him. The rest of the week is a glorious honeymoon. I get some birth control pills so Dean and I don't have to use a condom plus sometimes we meet Sam for lunch. Every once and a while I will look at my ring and just be so overwhelmed with love. I looked it up online. The hands represent friendship, the heart represents love and the crown represents loyalty. Even if I only have Dean for a little while longer I am glad we are now only for each other.

Author's note: Did you like it? Are you happy, sad, or angry? There are a lot of ways to tell me. Reviews are the best way. Followings and favorites are also good. This chapter is named after the song from Phantom of the Opera one of my favorite musicals. Also West Side Story is a great musical and film. Next chapter will be No Rest for the Wicked. I don't own Supernatural


	8. Til Death Do You Part

Fantasy Come True

By: giddyfan

Chapter 7: Till Death Do You Part

Dean is sleeping in the chair to the right of me. He fell asleep while we were researching anything that will help us defeat Lilith. I am looking at a book about demon deals when Dean wakes up. He looks like he had another nightmare.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. I put my right hand on his left. He looks at our hand. He seems to look especially at his wedding ring. The one that was his dad's. Dean and I haven't been married long but I still feel like I have know him for a long time.

Sam comes over interrupting us, "Dig up anything good?" Dean closes the book in front of him and moves his hand away for mine.

"No. Nothing good," Dean tells him.

"Well Bobby finally has," Sam informs us.

"Yeah?" I wonder.

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith," Sam says.

"Oh. With just thirty hours to go," Dean checks his watch. I get up to go over to Bobby to see what he found. Sam and Dean join us soon. Bobby puts a map of the United States on the table. Then he puts some sort of contraption on top of it.

"So you need a name. That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name right ritual ain't nothing you can't suss out," Bobby explains.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" I inquire.

"Kid when I get done we'll know the street," Bobby clarifies. Bobby begins to ritual and the pendulum starts to swing. The pendulum suddenly stops swinging pointing where Lilith is. "New Harmony Indiana," Bobby reads.

"Alright. Let's go," Sam speaks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Let's all shut up there Tex," Dean stops Sam.

"What's the problem?" Sam asks.

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean first of all we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?" Dean rants.

"No," I reply to stop him.

"Ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby comments.

"Yeah well it's a gift," Dean responds back. Sam and Dean start arguing again.

"What do you think Phoebe?" Sam asks me. I know what they were arguing about. Ruby.

"Look Sam. Even if what Ruby says is true and it looks good. There is going to be some sort of consequence. Maybe not right away but eventually there will be," I give him my opinion.

"You guys wanna save me find something else," Dean states and leaves. I shrug my shoulders and follow Dean.

After a few minutes I speak, "You know Sam is going to call Ruby anyway right?" I inquire.

"Yeah I do," Dean answers.

"I have a plan," I say. I tell Dean my plan and he agrees.

Dean and I go to the basement seeing exactly what we thought we would.

"So that's you huh? Our slutty little Yoda," Dean says and we come into view.

"Dean and Phoebe. Charming as ever," Ruby sarcastically remarks turning to face us.

"I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen," I say to Ruby. Sam looks away from us embarrassed.

"You're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body," Dean tells Ruby.

"Oh well you're right about that," Ruby responds.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother us again. Are we clear?" Dean lays out.

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it," Ruby argues.

"Dean look just hold on for one…," Sam starts.

"Sam! Don't. What are you blind? Can't you see this is a trick?" Dean wonders angry.

"That's not true," Ruby tries to convince.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever okay. I mean hell she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ super star," Dean rants. He didn't know that he was kind of right.

"I want Lilith dead," Ruby yells.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"I've told you why," Ruby says still angry.

"Oh right yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach," Dean mocks.

"You know I am sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself this is how. You dumb spineless dick," Ruby divulges. Dean turns to leave but then comes back and punches her in the face. Ruby takes a few steps back and then hits him back. Ruby starts beating him. "Ruby hey!" Sam shouts. Sam goes over to stop her but is cast to the floor. I charge at Ruby. Just as she is about to push me away but I grab her knife before hitting the ground. She continues to hit Dean. I show Dean the knife. Dean smiles.

"The hell you grinning at?" Ruby asks him.

"Missing something?" Dean inquires. He points to me. Ruby turns to me and I hold up her knife. She starts to charge at me but is stopped by an invisible wall. She looks up and sees the Devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Like we said. We knew you were coming," I get up off the floor and walk over to Dean.

We start to leave when we hear Ruby say, "Wait. You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Let's go Sam," Dean orders. Sam comes over to us and follows us up the steps. Ruby starts yelling but all I really hear is blah, blah, blah. All three of us are loading or getting ready all the weapons we might need to confront Lilith. This is strangely like the first case I had when I first got here. When we found out about the mysterious croatoan virus and we were gearing up in the clinic.

Sam sighs and asks, "We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?"

"That's the idea," I express.

"What if…what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Sam wonders. I make a face but continue working. Dean looks at Sam with anger and confusion. They start arguing and I tune it out. I can't deal with sibling rivalry right now. When I hear Dean starts to get choked up I start to pay attention again.

"Sammy, all I'm saying is that you're my weak spot," Dean chokes out. He turns and faces me, "You are too Phoebe." I give him a sad smile. He turns back to Sam. "And we're yours," Dean states.

"You don't mean that. We're family," Sam speaks getting choked up too.

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us," Dean explains.

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Sam questions Dean.

"No we stop being martyrs. We, we stop spreading it for these demons," Dean answers him. Dean picks up Ruby's knife. "We take this knife and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then we go down swinging," Dean delivers. Sam and I are staring at him. "What do you think?" Dean inquires.

"I think you totally should have been jamming 'Eye of the Tiger' right there," Sam tells him.

"Oh bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech right Phoebe?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah he did," I affirm. Sam smiles at us. "So Indiana huh?" I prompt.

"Yeah where Lilith's on shore-leave," Dean states.

"Yeah I guess," Sam puts in.

"Tell me something. The hell's a demon do for fun?" Dean wonders.

"Kill people?" I guess. Dean and Sam think about it and nod agreeing with me. The three of us are about to get into the car when Bobby suddenly shows up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asks. We stop and turn to face Bobby.

"We got the knife," Sam tells him after a moment of silence.

"And you intend to use it without me," Bobby guesses. Sam comes around from the other side of the car. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?" Bobby wonders.

"No Bobby of course not," I reassure him.

"This isn't your fight," Dean voices. Bobby gets closer to Dean.

"The hell it isn't," Bobby remarks angry. "Family don't end with blood boy. Besides you need me," Bobby tells Dean.

"Bobby," Dean warns.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby reveals. Sam looks at Dean a bit confused. Then he looks at me. I am not surprised for two reasons. One because I have watched the show. Two because I knew right away as his wife that something was wrong. Everyone is surprised that I am not surprised.

"How'd you both know?" Dean asks Bobby and me.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart," Bobby sasses. They turn to me for my explanation.

I turn to Dean and tell him, "I'm your wife and I'm observant. I noticed something was wrong." Dean and the others think about this for a moment and then accepted it.

"I'll follow," Bobby announces. As Bobby walks to his car he says, "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either." The brothers and I get into the Impala and start driving down the road.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asks after some time driving.

"Yeah?" Dean asks back.

"You know if this doesn't uh…this doesn't go the way we want. I want you to know…," Sam struggles to find the right words.

"No. No, no, no," Dean interrupts.

"No what?" Sam wonders confused.

"No you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech okay? And if this is my last day on earth I do not want it to be socially awkward," Dean explains. Sam looks down out the window. "You know what I do want?" Dean asks the rhetorical question. He turns on the radio and Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive' comes on.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam questions his music tastes.

"Bon Jovi rocks on occasion," Dean says and starts singing out loud. Sam joins in too. Dean looks at me through his rearview mirror. I smile and shake my head as I join in. After a few lines I notice Dean stops singing and he looks sad and a little frightened. I keep singing with Sam though. We hear sirens behind us.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam inquires.

"Yeah we are," I answer him.

"I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing," Dean jokes. He pulls the car over and the police car stops behind us. As the police man gets out Sam hands Dean his license and registration. Dean rolls down his window.

"Problem officer?" Dean asks the police officer.

"License and registration please," the officer requests. Dean hands the officer the papers he needs without really paying attention. "Do you realize you have a tail-light out Mr. Hagard?" the officer questions Dean. Dean looks at the officer and his face falls. The officer shines his light in Dean's face.

"Yes, yes sir. Uh you know I've been meaning to take care of that," Dean replies. He seems nervous or anxious. "As a matter of fact…," Dean starts. Dean suddenly opens the door hitting the officer in the stomach. He gets out of the car and rushes over to him.

"Dean," both Sam and I shout. We get out of the car and go over to him. Dean punches the officer multiple times then takes the knife out and stabs him. His body flashes and then dies. He was a demon. Bobby had pulled up in his car and come rushing towards us. Dean pulls the knife out of the demon's jaw.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby wonders.

"Dean just killed a demon," I inform Bobby.

"How'd you know?" Sam inquires. Dean who is breathing heavily looks at all of us shocked.

"I just knew," Dean utters. "I could see its face. Its real face under that one," Dean discloses. We all look at Dean and then at the dead officer. Bobby decides it would be better that we hide the police car so that no one knows were here. We put it in the woods and start covering it with branches.

"So what now you're seeing demons now?" Sam inquires.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but nothing like this," Dean tells us.

"Actually it's not all that crazy," Bobby claims.

"How's it not crazy?" Dean wonders.

"Well you've got just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil Dean. You're glimpsing the B side," Bobby explains.

"A little less new age-y please," Dean says.

"Your almost hell's bitch. So you can see hell's other bitches," Bobby makes clear.

"Thank you," Dean thanks.

"Well actually it could come in pretty handy," I admit.

"Oh well I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something," Dean remarks.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here we're dead before we're started," Bobby confirms.

"Well this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go please?" Dean questions. Dean walks away and eventually we all follow. We are some ways off looking at a house through binoculars. I can see a little girl and a woman who probably is her mother is serving her cake. There is an older man sitting with his face in his plate. He seems dead.

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful," Dean reveals. I give the binoculars to Bobby. I grab Dean's hand and squeeze it for a second.

"Alright then let's go. We're wasting time," Sam states. Sam moves to go to the door.

"Wait," Dean stops Sam grabbing hold of him.

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?" Sam argues.

"Yeah and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go getter mailman on the clock at nine pm," Dean points out. Sam looks through the binoculars to see him. The mailman is sorting through mail in the back of his truck. "And Mr. Rogers over there," Dean mentions.

"Demons?" Bobby asks. Mr. Rogers is sitting in a chair reading and smoking a pipe.

"Yes," Dean answers.

"Ok fine. We, we ninja pass those guys sneak in," Sam suggests.

"Then what? Give a 'Columbian necktie' to a ten year old girl come on," Dean relates.

"Look Dean I know it's awful," Sam starts.

"You think?" Dean interrupts.

"This isn't just about saving you Dean. This is about saving everybody," Sam tells him.

"She's gotta be stopped," Bobby puts in. Dean looks at Bobby and then at me. I give a slight nod to him and Dean looks out the window.

"Oh damn it," Dean comments. We make a plan to split up so Bobby can make some holy water while the brothers and I can get some of the demons out of the way. Before we split up I give Bobby my rosary. First we plan to take care of the 'mailman'. Dean goes so that he is in view. Dean rounds the corner and Sam stabs him with the demon knife. I hold my hand over his mouth so he doesn't make any noise. Next we go for 'Mr. Rogers' Sam stabs him in the stomach and Dean disposes of the body while Sam and I keep watch. Dean has a head start on us in going to the next location. Sam and I return to see Dean being held up against the fence by Ruby.

"I'd like my knife back please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone," Ruby threatens. Sam comes up behind her and holds 'her' knife to her neck.

"He doesn't have it," Sam informs her.

"Take it easy," I declare not to Sam. Ruby backs away from Dean and I walk and stand nexts to him.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean wonders.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book," Ruby mouths off.

Dean suddenly reacts to something, "Whoa."

"What?" Ruby questions. Dean looks to the side.

"Nothing. I just, I couldn't see you before but, you're one ugly broad," Dean admits. I smirk and give a little huff.

Ruby ignores his comment and voices, "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"You'll get it when this is over," Sam conveys.

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too," Ruby communicates.

I was about to make some snappy comment when Sam replies back, "Try and stop me and I'll kill you bitch." Then I look at where Dean is looking. I see two demons have spotted us.

"Guys hey. Have your little catfight later," I claim and nod my head towards the demons. I notice two other men looking at us too all with black eyes.

"So much for the element of surprise," Dean remarks.

"Go. Go. Run. Run!" Sam yells. We open the gate and run for the house we saw Lilith in. The demons chase us. Sam reaches the house first. He starts to pick the lock. The demon possessed people are coming towards us.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Dean growls in frustration. More people come as Sam continues to pick the lock.

"I'm trying," Sam says sensing our urgency. As the demons reach the lawn the sprinklers turn on. The water burns their skin because Bobby has turned it into holy water. Dean and I smile at each other. We have created an effective barricade. Sam finishes the lock and we enter the house. As soon as we enter the house we run into a dead body of an old woman. Dean is the last one in and almost knocks into it.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" I inquire.

"Probably," Ruby answers. Sam walks into the living room leading us with the knife in his hand. Ruby follows then myself and last Dean. As we creep around Dean turns and covers the mouth of what I guess is the man who lives her with his wife and daughter.

"Shush. We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand and we're gonna talk nice and quiet okay?" Dean whispers. Mr. Fremont nods and Dean moves his hand.

"Sir where is your daughter?" Sam questions the man.

"It's not…It's not her anymore," Mr. Fremont stutters.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Upstairs in her bedroom," Mr. Fremont answers.

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean commands.

"Not without my wife," Mr. Fremont says.

"Yes without your wife," Dean tells him.

"No," Mr. Fremont insists. Dean punches him knocking Mr. Fremont out. He picks him up. Him and I go down the basement and lay him down. We put salt at the door after we close it. We quickly but quietly go upstairs. We find Sam in a bedroom about to stab the little girl we saw earlier. Ruby comes in shortly after us. Dean runs up and stops Sam.

"It's not her!" Dean yells. "It's not in the girl anymore," Dean informs us. We take Mrs. Fremont and her daughter downstairs to take her to the basement with Mr. Fremont.

"Alright no matter what you hear. You your husband and your daughter stay in the basement," I tell Mrs. Fremont. Dean and I go down there to make sure they get down there and make sure what to do. When we come back up Sam is talking to Ruby.

"To save Dean. What do you need me to do?" Sam asks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean protests. Sam pulls out of Dean's grip.

"Just shut up for a second. Ruby," Sam says.

"You had your chance. You can't flip a switch. We needed time," Ruby explains.

"Well there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way. Whatever it is I'll do it," Sam starts panicking. Dean grabs Sam's arm from behind.

"Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" Sam shouts.

"Yes you are," Dean yells back. Sam stops just staring at Dean. This is it the moment Sam and I have been dreading for the whole year. "Yes you are," Dean repeats calmer. "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you," Dean reasons with Sam. Tears are building in Sam's eyes. I look down at the ground for a second. Feeling the tears coming down my face makes me cry even more.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asks.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels and Phoebe. Sam, remember what dad taught you okay?" Dean tells Sam. Sam nods glancing over at me when Dean says my name. "And remember what I taught you," Dean finishes. Tears are in Dean's eyes now. He turns to me and picks me up by wrapping his arm around my waist. Our lips connect in a desperate, passionate kiss. My arms quickly wrap around his neck holding on tightly. This will be the last kiss I get from him in four months. To him he thinks it will be our last kiss ever. He puts me down but still has me in his arms. Our lips separate but our foreheads lean against each other. My tears are flowing more rapidly now.

"I love you," I whisper to Dean.

"I love you," Dean whispers back. The grandfather clock in the room strikes midnight and we all look over at it and then back at each other.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Ruby says. I hear hellhounds howl from somewhere close. Dean turns and his face falls. Turning where Dean is looking I don't see anything. Next I hear growling.

"Hellhound," Dean reports.

"Where?" Sam wonders.

"There," Dean says. It growls again and we run away to the office. Ruby, Sam, and I hold the door while Dean gets out the bag of goofer dust and pours it across the door. The hellhound is beating against the door. The door stops moving when Dean is done.

"Window," I remind Dean. He goes over and puts the dust across the windowsill.

"Give me the knife maybe I can fight it off," Ruby tells Sam. I turn and look at them.

"What?" Sam questions confused.

"Come on that dust won't last forever," Ruby demands. Sam takes the knife out about to hand it to Ruby.

"Wait!" Dean shouts. We all look at him.

"You wanna die?" Ruby inquires.

"That's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean shouts. Sam turns back and raises the knife. 'Ruby' without touching him, flings him across the room and ping him to the wall. I go to attack and she again without touching me flings me to the other side of the room. Then she hits Dean and pins him on top of the table all without touching him. 'Ruby' mainly faces Sam and Dean but I can't move so I am no help.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asks. Her facial expression changes and becomes childlike. Lilith is in there.

"Not long," Lilith says all sweet like. Lilith looks down at herself and states, "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." Because she is facing Dean I can barely see her eyes turn all white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam wonders. Lilith's eyes go back to normal and turns to Sam.

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far far away," Lilith reveals.

"You know I should have seen it before but you all look the same to me," Dean tells her. Lilith ignores Dean and walks towards Sam. I continue to struggle against her pull.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time," Lilith confesses. Lilith grabs Sam's chin and kisses him against his will. "Your lips are soft," Lilith comments.

"Right so you have me. Let my brother and Phoebe go," Sam attempts to bargain.

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain you have to have something that I want. You don't," Lilith teases him.

"So is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam and Phoebe. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean sasses.

Lilith turns to me now, "I don't know I might keep this one for myself." Lilith looks me over and nods her head. Dean struggles against the hold she has on him. Lilith goes to the door and grabs the handle. "Sic 'em boy," Lilith exclaims. Lilith opens the door and the hellhound attacks Dean. First the hellhound rips Dean's legs as it drags it down from the table. Dean screams as the hellhound slashes his chest and back. Sam and I are both screaming for Lilith to stop it. I am crying with the feeling of powerlessness I have to stop my love from being killed. Watching Dean takes his last breath.

"No!" Sam yells.

Lilith is smiling as she responds, "Yes." I turn my head and shut my eyes as Lilith holds her hand out and a bright white comes out. Falling down from the wall the light disappears. Sam is huddled on the floor holding up his hands. I crawl over to Dean's body putting his head on my leg. I don't watch Lilith because all I can look at is Dean's face with no life in it. Sam kneels down on the other side of Dean's body. We are both crying hard.

"No, no, Dean," Sam cries. "Dean," Sam continues to cry. I close Dean's eye lids and then lean down and place a soft kiss on his lips. My heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. Happiness and life as I know it is over.

Author's note: This chapter gave me so much stress. I wrote it backwards. I wrote the end first and the beginning last. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Some dialog from No Rest for the Wicked written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

The third story in the series is already up. Please look on my page. It is called Too Many Fantasies. It will follow the season 4. Dean coming back, Sam's powers and drinking demon blood, and Castiel. It will be exciting. Thank you for all the support I have gotten for these stories. Please check out the next one. You can get updates on all the stories I write if you follow and favorite me. Special shout otut to my father (who is my #1 fan and Supernatural watching buddy). You are the best father ever! Thanks again.

giddyfan


End file.
